Who Wants To Live Forever?
by multicolouredeyes
Summary: Over 100 years ago Hadrian Riddle-Lestrange was turned.Now he and his uncle,Rabastan,are being called upon to help the Cullens against the Volturi.He didn't expect to find happiness just to have it ripped away in a small town called Forks.HP/JB SLASH.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter; I'm just borrowing them in this little plunny.

**Warning: **This is Slash and rated M for a reason...there's also a heavy dosage of angst and an ending which I feel calls for an abundance of tissues.

**Summary: **Over 100 years ago Harry Potter, or rather Hadrian Marvolo Riddle-Lestrange, was turned during the final battle. There both of his parents and his grandfather lost their lives, only to be avenged by the newly turned Hadrian just an hour later...showing a shocking ability to control his bloodlust. Now, he and his Uncle, Rabastan Lestrange, have been called upon by the Cullens to aid them against the Volturi. However, Hadrian didn't expect to find happiness there or to later face the greatest torment of his life while he was in the small town innocently entitled Forks...yet, the sharp blade of the knife its silent but deadly partner. Harry/Jacob SLASH

**A/N:** For the purposes of this fic the events of the Harry Potter storyline occurred 100 years before they did in canon. This story will mostly be focused around the time of the Twilight Saga but there is a bit of background story to Harry's side first. Also Seth is the one who imprints on Renesmee, not Jacob...Jacob was just crushing on Bella before kay?

* * *

**Who Wants To Live Forever?**

_xxx_

_Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever...? _

_xxx_

I felt numb. All other emotions drained from me, everyone and everything around me fading away until there was just me, lying here in the cold, dark nothingness. This was it, I thought, this was my second death. The first had left me a cold statue; a mockery of what I had been when I was human...but then he'd come along. The love of my life. He made the world seem brighter, brought meaning to my previously lonely, solitary and bitter existence. I'd waited over eighty years to find him and I'd been so happy for once, happier even than I had been in my human life, although that wasn't a very difficult feat.

Growing up as Harry Potter, I was forced to do things I despised. As a child I was made to grow up amongst muggles who hated me, who hated the very thought of what made me who I was...magic. I'd been so thrilled to arrive at Hogwarts that first year, so happy to be saved by the person whom I believed to be my saviour. In reality that same man had been the source of all my unhappiness for those first eleven years. He was the reason my parents had been taken from me when I was but a year old. Of course, many would think I was talking of the death of James and Lily Potter...I'm not. While it is true that I was indeed raised to believe that they were my parents, tricked like everyone else by the schemes of a manipulative old man, this was not truly the case.

In fact I would go so far as to say that James and Lily Potter had no real desire to even adopt me when it was suggested, but merely went along with the plan because it would help their leader, because it was an order rather than a request made by a man who was far more ruthless, more cunning and definitely darker than Lord Voldemort himself...I should know, after all, I am in fact Hadrian Marvolo Riddle-Lestrange, Heir of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Black, Lestrange and Slytherin and beloved grandson of Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. the very man whom all were taught to fear.

Of course, it is right that so many should have feared him in that time. He was out for revenge on those who took me from my parents and played us off on one another for several years. He was determined to restore our world to the way it should have been, completely separated and protected from the muggle world.

New found family or not, those years had never truly been filled with happiness or joy, my time spent with my parents and grandfather limited to but a year of war preparations, battles and raids until in the end none of the main leaders of either side had made it out alive...but some of us were still kicking.

It was during the last battle, that final heave between the 'light' and the 'dark' that my world was completely ripped apart for the first time. I had been distracted, momentarily, by the fight between my grandfather and the so-called hero of the light, Dumbledore. It was long enough, however, for the vampire to strike. In fact, time seemed to slow down as the hard body collided with my own and those teeth latched onto my neck, allowing the venom to pour into my system. It was too late by then. The venom of a vampire was something not even magic could stop and so I lay there, writhing in agony as the change took place. I could hear screaming from deep within my subconscious and it had taken a while for me to realise that the sound was actually coming from my own mouth.

I'd been completely unaware of what was going on around me for but an hour, I believe, before I finally felt the pain slip away. Most vampires, I've been told, suffer with an uncontrollable blood lust when they are first turned, but not I. Personally I found myself incredibly aware of the scratch, the burning in my throat as I came around, but I was able to push it to the recesses of my mind. I believe that it was the first example of my ability to control things with my mind, to control the actions of those around me and indeed in this case my otherwise uncontrollable urges.

Either way I had been able to push the thirst away enough to concentrate once again on the battle at hand. I'd stood, searching the mass of bodies in several stages between dead and alive, some lying on the floor...obviously incapacitated while others continued to fight. My eyes spotted both my mother and my father still up and about, fighting some of Dumbledore's beloved pigeons. Satisfied that they were okay for the moment, I continued my search before I found Dumbledore and my Grandfather fighting. However, it was in that very moment, that I realised my Grandfather was wandless...completely defenceless before Dumbledore.

"No!" I screamed, far louder than I'd thought at the time-still unused to my vampirism- as I watched that dreaded green light strike my Grandfather in the chest. Time seemed to slow again as his body fell, completely lifeless to the ground. I made to move forward to where they had been fighting when I heard a very familiar voice scream as I had.

"Rodolphus!" I heard my mother scream in agony only in enough time to see her too fall to that dreaded curse as she was surrounded by Dumbledore's men, unable to ward herself against so many attackers.

I cried out in rage, moving at a pace that I was unused to but paid it little mind as I set about destroying every single one of those men and women who dared to take my family from me, not stopping until I stood before Dumbledore himself. I allowed him his chance, obviously still unaware of my new status as a vampire-although I hadn't realised that until I saw later than my eyes were still that same Riddle green they always had been- to hit me with the Avada Kedavra spell, smirking as it was absorbed by my body.

The shock of this occurrence left me with my own opportunity. "You were too late old man...I'm already dead, and now you are going to pay for all that you have done." I whispered darkly, before raising my wand. Pointing it straight at his chest, as he himself had done to my Grandfather; I allowed all of the hatred and the pain to pour out of me to join with my magic at the point of my wand. "Avada Kedavra," I screamed watching with little satisfaction as his body flew several hundred yards across Hogwarts' grounds to land at the foot of the front steps.

"This war is over," I called to those who had ceased fighting around me as Dumbledore flew past them, "Surrender to the will of the Dark or die." I finished before turning to Lucius who I'd spotted only a few feet from where I myself stood. With a quick nod I told him all that he needed to know. He was in charge; this world was his to do with as he pleases.

I was through with the Wizarding World that had done nothing but take and take and take from me...giving back only my death and the deaths of my family. I spotted my uncle Rabastan, the only truly close family, besides the Malfoys, that I had left. I could see in his eyes what he wanted as our gazes locked...and who was I to deny him? We were all we had left and I knew he could not bear to part with me...and I him. I smiled a little, barely a quirk at the corner of my mouth. It was all I could muster up, but it was all that was truly needed. He walked forward his steps steady and unwavering, despite the pain etched into his usually emotionless face...his mask crumbling under the pressure of so many losses in one night...his twin brother, my father, amongst them. With a wave of my hand I retrieved the bodies of my parents and my grandfather, levitating them alongside me as we walked towards the edge of the forbidden forest.

Here we lay the three bodies together. I knelt next to each of them in turn, placing a gentle kiss on a forehead, or a cheek as I closed the lids of their eyes for the final time. I stepped back, feeling as Rabastan's hand rested on my shoulder, squeezing gently in comfort. With a flick of my wand the bodies of my family were surrounded by flames.

_xxx_

_There's no time for us  
There's no place for us  
What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away  
From us_

_Who wants to live forever_  
_Who wants to live forever...?_

_xxx_

The two of us stood there in complete silence as we watched the flames dance and flicker. I felt something wet sliding down my cheek and was surprised when I touched the spot to find that I was crying. It wasn't that I hadn't felt like crying...I was merely shocked that I still could, after all, only an hour before I'd been turned into a vampire and I'd always understood that both sleep and tears were impossibilities for my new race, but then, I wasn't suffering that most unbearable thirst either. I put it out of my mind at that time, concentrating instead on what I had to do next. I was worried of course that it would go horribly wrong, but I hoped that my strange control over my thirst would allow me the ability to turn Rabastan.

I turned away from the fire, unable to watch as my parents and Grandfather slipped away from this world permanently, and instead looked at Rabastan.

"Are you ready?" I whispered as I gazed into his eyes, identical to those of my Father.

"I'm ready when you are, Nephew," Rabastan replied, my grief echoed in the depths of his baby-blues as he knelt on the floor before me. I mimicked his actions, taking his hand in mine, turning it over and bringing his wrist up to my mouth. With one last look at my Uncle's face as it was then-still human- I opened my mouth and bit into his wrist. The screaming started immediately, I could see, but luckily I'd placed a silencing charm on him so his agony as he went through the change could not be heard.

I was surprised at how easy it had been to control myself. I hadn't even lingered for a moment, merely bit into the arm and remained long enough to allow the venom to pour into the wound before moving away again, licking the blood from my lips appreciatively but not once moving to retrieve more from the writhing body before me.

I sat there next to him and the flames that surrounded the rest of my family for several hours and the sun was already starting to rise by the time he began to calm. It was another hour after that for the flames to finally die away, leaving just a pile of ashes where my family had once lay and it was only then that Rabastan once again opened his eyes. I met his bright red eyes unflinchingly as he blinked up at me and we just sat there staring at each other for a moment before he finally opened his mouth.

"Thirsty," he murmured. We were both shocked by the melodic sound of his voice as he said that one word, both of us unused to this life as a vampire, the little we knew coming from books or from the few tidbits we'd learnt from Grandfather's contacts in the Romanian clan.

"Human or animal?" I asked; amazed again at how song like it sounded.

"Animal," Rabastan replied as he sat up, "There has been too much death for one night."

"Very well, I am more than inclined to agree with you. In fact I don't truly believe I will ever wish to feed from a human, I have killed enough people in my short years to last the rest of my lifetime." I replied as I stood.

We were just about to head into the forbidden forest where there was likely to be some form of non-magical animal to feed upon, when a hand landed upon my shoulder. I turned and was met with the golden eyes- just the hint of red that proved who he was- of my maker. I had my wand out and pointed at his throat before he could utter a word. He was well aware, of course, that a quick severing charm followed by a swift fiendfyre would end his existence and so he didn't even flinch as we stared at each other. It was he who broke the silence after a few moments.

"I'm so sorry, Lord Riddle," Gabriel DeMarco stated, his head bowed. He'd been one of the vampires to join our forces and it came as such a shock that he would choose me, of all people, to attack. "I'm afraid that there wasn't anything I could do. I tried to fight the imperious but by the time I finally threw it off it was too late. I'd already bitten you and there was no turning back." The vampire finished his eyes now focused on mine imploring me to believe that what he said was the truth, offering up his mind for inspection it seemed. The very fact that the offer had been made was all the confirmation I needed, after all, I am by not my Grandfather, and no matter how much I loved him, even I realised that sometimes his actions pushed passed the necessities of the war.

"I understand," I murmured and watched as relief spread across his face. "I have a question, though," I added, receiving a nod to continue from my 'sire', "Would you be opposed to offering your tutelage to my Uncle and myself?"

"Not at all, it is, after all, the least I can do."

We spent the next decade together, just the three of us, roaming Britain and the rest of Europe before making our way across the Atlantic to return to Gabriel's previous place of residence...America. It was there that Rabastan and I finally parted from Gabriel who found that it was time for him to settle in one place...namely Biloxi, Mississippi, eight years after our arrival in the vast country. We had been welcomed to stay with him there, but we had not seen anything of America and decided that we still wished to travel, to experience the world around us more...after all we had only been vampires for eighteen years, still but babies in our world, and had plenty of time to find a more permanent residence...or as permanent as it could get for vampires...namely three or four years in one place at a time.

This is how we spent the next ninety years, merely roaming the world together. It was stilted in 1920 when I felt the passing of my maker. We travelled back to Biloxi at once but there was no trace of him or what had happened to him. I was left in a troubled place, my healing from the loss of my family taking a set back as I lost my second 'father' but we carried on as normal...what else could we have done? We spent some time with different groups of vampires...some nomads other situated covens, we even travelled to both Italy and Romania to spend time with the vampires there.

Aro had been determined to add us to his little collection of course. He was absolutely fascinated by my ability to control the actions of other around me and was thrilled to hear of how I'd had such control over my bloodlust in the beginning as well, and how I could both cry and sleep at will. Rabastan, too, had intrigued him purely because, like me, he was a wizarding vampire...one of very few in the world and as such had abilities that none of his other precious little pets could possibly rival, even Alec and Jane whose abilities became void with just a flick of a wand, or by a simple thought from me...controlling their usage of those abilities. We refused, of course, not willing to bow to the wishes of a greedy vampire or to forgo our favoured diet for that of the Volturi. We much preferred our freedom.

We roamed the world still, returning to America in the 1980s and remaining there indefinitely we'd decided.

It was during December of 2006 that I first met my 'sister', the only other child of Gabriel. It was a strange occurrence, of course, having someone who knew so much about you and yet you had no idea that they even existed. She'd been there the night Gabriel had died, it turned out; my maker having been killed by the vampire who had been lusting after Alice's blood before Gabriel himself had turned her to ensure her protection.

It had been painful to hear, of course, and at first I hadn't been sure about my 'sister' unable to decide between hating her for causing my maker's death and pitying the reason for it. The reason for her and her mate's presence here with us had been interesting to say the least. It turned out that another anomaly in the vampire world had occurred, I myself, as one of these anomalies, could not hide my interest in the newly born human/vampire hybrid child and we had quickly agreed to help our new found family member.

Alice and Jasper, themselves, had other vampire associates to locate and so would not be returning to the small and interestingly named town of Forks, Washington, where their coven, or family as Alice likes to call them, were currently residing, until a later date and so Rabastan and I made our own way there.

It was to a strange assortment of vampires and shifters that we were greeted with upon our arrival.

At first the Cullens, as the first to meet with us, were suspicious, and rightly so with what was obviously a pending war ahead. However, when Stefan and Vladimir as well as Siobhan, Liam and Maggie joined us outside of the Cullen's household, recognising us immediately, their worries were placated.

"Stefan, Vladimir," It has been far too long since last we met," I stated with a small bow of respect, before turning to the Irish coven members with a large smile, "And you three, I have missed the wonderful Irish lands and your splendid company far too much these past few decades." I continued.

"You know that both you and Rabastan are always welcome," Siobhan replied, stepping forward to embrace me, placing a kiss on each of my cheeks before moving to do the same with Rabastan.

"What about you Liam?" I asked with a laugh, "Are you going to come and say hello to an old friend?"

"Not like that I won't," He replied with a grin, "I still remember what happened the last time my lips got anywhere near your face."

"Ah, yes, you enjoyed, though, if my memory serves me correctly."

"Yes, well, quite..."

"Feeling a little flustered, Liam? I would never have thought that a one night stand would have had such an effect on you."

"Do we have to talk about this? I mean Siobhan is standing right here."

"Yes, well, if I remember correctly she was standing right there when it happened as well and she certainly wasn't complaining then..."

"Okay, that's quite enough of that, Hadrian," Siobhan admonished, although her eyes were alight with amusement and I just grinned in return, feeling much lighter, far more happier than I had in many years and I promised myself to visit with the Irish coven more often, after all, they were the only ones who had such an uplifting effect on me.

Our little catch-up meeting was interrupted then, by the presence of the shifters I'd caught the scent of earlier...the same ones that Alice had told us about before we split up. They were all in human form and as I looked up towards them I was suddenly struck by an intense wave of lust and a need to be close to one of them. My eyes locked with the beautiful eyes of that same wolf to find them wide with shock but I could also see that same lust swirling within them.

"Did Jacob just imprint on a vampire?" I heard one of the other shifters mutter from somewhere to my left and I was snapped back into reality. Well that was new, I was sure. I knew what it meant, of course. It's the exact feeling that had been described by so many vampires when they first encounter their mate, but for that mate to be a shifter or a werewolf was completely unheard of.

"You know, I think he did," Another replied, and I could see the two of them glancing between 'Jacob' and myself in my peripherals. I took a step forward then, unable to maintain the distance that was currently between me and my mate.

_xxx_

_There's no chance for us  
Its all decided for us  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us_

_xxx_

It was a whirlwind romance then. We shared our first kiss only three days after that first meeting. We spent the weeks getting to know each other around the training and practise we were all doing to prepare for the Volturi's arrival. We didn't have much time really; only two weeks from when Rabastan and I had first arrived before the Volturi were set to arrive. Jacob and I tried to spend as much time as we could together, both of us completely aware of the dangers that came with this battle.

I'd considered for a fleeting second just taking Jacob and running away so as to keep him safe as some of the others like Alistair had already done, but I knew that Jacob would never leave. This was his family and by default it was now also my family and we would stay here together to defeat the Volturi and protect that family.

With there only being such a short time before the Volturi's arrival, and a possibility that one or both of us would lose our lives in this fight ,our relationship developed a lot faster than any I'd ever been in before. The first time we slept together was still beautifully sweet and special, despite the dictates of our natural instincts as vampire and shifter.

_xxx_

_Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever?_

_Who dares to love forever?_  
_When love must die_

_But touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my world with your fingertips  
And we can have forever  
And we can love forever  
Forever is our today_

_###_

"_Jake," I whispered as we lay together in his room- the Quileute treaty having been amended for such an occasion. _

"_Yea?" _

"_Make love to me?" I breathed, my mouth moving to trail kisses across his jaw and neck as I lay curled into him slightly. _

"_Are you sure?" He asked quietly, arching into my ministrations with a small moan as I sucked on his pulse point, revelling in the fact that I would leave a mark there for all to see. _

"_Yes. We only have a few days left before the Volturi get here and I want to...in case..." I left the reason unsaid, but I knew he got my meaning when his arm tightened around my waist, pulling me closer to him as he moved his head round to capture my lips with his. _

_The kiss was slow and gentle, our lips moving together in a slow and sensuous rumba instead of the fast tango I'd grown accustomed to. I moaned as I felt his tongue brush, just barely, against my lips, gently asking for permission which I gladly gave. His tongue danced with mine as we rolled together so that I was now pinned underneath him. It was strange but I almost felt human lying underneath him, human and fragile and dainty compared to my heavily muscled, very masculine mate. I felt special and protected and wonderful as he rested his weight on the arms that now framed either side of my head, the rest of his chest flush against mine, both of our shirts having been discarded earlier that day due to other such activities. But this was the first time we would go all the way, the final step to completing our mating bond- or imprint as Jacob calls it. I was brought out of my musings when I felt his hips roll into mine and I moaned as I felt his erection brush against mine through the thin layer of our boxers. _

"_Please," I begged, trying to thrust up to get more friction, but Jacob wouldn't relent...not moving any faster than he already was. _

_We moved together painstakingly slowly, Jacob not yet moving to remove those last items of clothing we still wore as his mouth moved down my body, lips fastening around one sensitive nipple, teeth grazing, tongue soothing, lips kissing...his mouth torturing me with his ministrations. _

_I gasped as he finally took off my boxers, the material brushing against my erection as they were pulled off. His quickly followed and then we were lying together skin touching at every point our bodies grinding and rubbing together sensually, the sweat from Jacob's body helping our bodies to glide together. _

_I sighed as he moved away from me, only to return with the bottle of lube we'd left on the side table. The tension in the room increased as the snap of the cap being opened echoed through the almost silent room, the only other noise the heavy breathing coming from us both. I shifted, then, as I watched Jacob spread the lube on his fingers, lifting my legs and spreading myself for Jacob. He growled as he looked down at me, his mouth reclaiming mine in a passionate and completely consuming kiss as he used his fingers to gently prepare me. _

_When he thought I was ready, he withdrew his fingers, causing me to whimper at the loss, before that whimper turned into a groan as he pushed against me, sliding in slowly until he was in to the hilt. He didn't move for a moment, allowing me to adjust to his presence while his lips trailed kisses down my neck and across my jaw before sealing over my own lips once again as he slowly began to move, thrusting in and out at the same slow pace that he kissed me, that same sensuous rumba of movement. _

_We moved together in a perfect rhythm, his thrusts becoming deeper and harder but only a little faster at first before his rhythm began to falter as we both grew closer and closer to the edge. He shifted position, striking that bundle of nerves over and over and over again until I couldn't handle anymore and I fell into oblivion, Jacob soon following as we clung to each other. _

_We lay like that for the rest of the night, Jacob covering my body with his as we just held each other. _

"_I love you," I whispered against his hair, while I ran my hand through its short length. _

"_I love you too," Jacob replied gently, placing a small kiss on my chest before turning his head once more and we both felt into a peaceful sleep._

_xxx_

The day of the final battle dawned and I had a sudden and strange foreboding feeling as we stood in the clearing awaiting the arrival of the Volturi. My hand gripped hold of Jacob's as he stood by me for a last few minutes before he would turn into his wolf form instead. I pulled him towards me, sealing my lips over his for one last desperate kiss, that foreboding feeling fuelling my need to keep him close to me, that need to run away taking him with me once again returned and I had to actively battle against it before I completely lost control of my actions...something that had never happened to me before. I was always in control. I felt the venom pouring down my cheeks, but I wasn't surprised. It wasn't the first time I'd cried in the last few days and that strange feeling I had was telling me that it probably wouldn't be the last and I really didn't want to think about that.

"I love you so much, Jacob," I whispered against his lips just as Alice called out that the Volturi was nearly there.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing my lips one last time before he shifted into his wolf form.

_xxx_

_Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever?  
Forever is our today_

_xxx_

The fight was all a blur of bodies slamming into others. I was busy using my gift to stop Jane from using hers against our side, instead directing it toward Demetri as he made his way towards one of the other Quileute boys...towards one of Jacob's pack.

I didn't see it coming until it was too late to stop it. I watched helplessly as Jacob's body fell to the ground. He'd used some of his last energy to change back to his human form and I rushed towards him. I heard Alice tell Bella to transfer her protection of her and Jasper to me and Jacob in the background but I barely paid them any attention as I fell to the floor besides my mate.

"Hadrian," he whispered reaching a hand up to touch my face before letting it drop again with a pained moan.

"I'm here Jake," I replied as I clutched his hand in mine, lifting his body up to cradle him in my arms, rocking gently.

"I love you so much," he whispered brokenly, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Don't you dare," I murmured, "Don't you dare say goodbye. You're not going anywhere; you're going to stay right here with me."

"No, it's too late Hadrian, I can feel it. I don't have long," Jacob whispered back.

"No, no, no, no, no, no..."

"It's okay Hadrian. I've had the best life ever. I met you...my mate and I...I love you so much. Thank you for being so amazing."

"No, please don't do this," I whispered brokenly as I clutched his body to mine as the venom slowly trailed down my cheeks, falling to mix with Jacob's on his face as I looked down at him.

"You'll be okay, you've got Rabastan and my boys' take care of you too," Jacob stated happily before his eyes widened, "I love you," he whispered one last time before his body went lax in my arms and he was gone.

"No!" I screamed as I clutched him to me tightly pain ripping through my body. As the pain surged through me I felt my control slip away as the grief took hold and I gently laid Jacob on the ground before I stood, turning to face Aro whose eyes widened in shock and fear.

"You will pay for this Aro, you and all of your little pets," I screamed before I drew my wand aiming one severing hex after the other at the Volturi members, Aro being first, closely followed by Caius, Jane and Alec. I turned to fire one at Marcus, but he was already kneeling before me in acceptance of the punishment and I remembered that he too had lost his mate and taking pity on him I finally ended his pain and sorrow with that same hex. I could see the others working with me and soon all of the Volturi vampires had been destroyed. Others began to pile the bodies together but I ignored them, instead lying next to Jacob on the grass.

I looked up as I felt arms wrapping around me, lifting me up to be cradled against a chest and saw it was Rabastan.

"Kill me Rabastan," I whispered brokenly as my Uncle held me in his arms, "I can't do it anymore. I've lost too much...it's too much...I don't want forever anymore...please just let it end, just let me go...let me follow them."

"I can't Hadrian, I can't do that to you...you know that. You're all I have left." Rabastan replied, and I could see the venom glistening in his eyes but it never fell, could never fall from any of their eyes...just mine.

"Why is it always me, Rabi?" I cried out as I clung to his shirt, the numbness settling in now. Everything started to fade away until all I could see was Rabastan as he held me. "Just get someone else to do it then. Anyone, please...just let it end." I finished. And then he was gone. Everything, all feeling, all emotions, everyone and everything that had been surrounded me had faded away into nothingness...there was just dark and cold. And then I heard Rabastan's voice one more time.

"I love you Hadrian...we will meet once again." He whispered and then I was floating, my eyes drooped tiredly and I fell into a peaceful sleep...the pain blissfully gone.

_Who waits forever anyway?_

* * *

There is a small possibility that there is a little tiny bit to add on to the end of this...but I wanted to leave it like this for now. I'll probably add the other bit as an epilogue type thing if I do want to add it on later. Anyway I hope you liked it, even thought it was so sad at the end there...I actually teared up as I wrote it. As always all of your comments and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.

Multi x


End file.
